


These hands pulled me from the Earth

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Diego was just a cop looking for some missing victims. He didn't intend to stumble upon what he did when he helps a street worker named Klaus look for his sister.





	These hands pulled me from the Earth

Allison Mitchell, Twenty-Five. An aspiring actress. Vanished while walking down the streets of L.A. no one had seen what had happened to her. Diego Hernandez pinned the paper to the board along with the other missing men and women. All of them within a week each other, all in their twenties. So far there were ten and counting, and Diego was getting antsy. 

 

He couldn't find the couldn’t find whoever was doing this, or people that did this and he wanted desperately to bring them in, to find the victims and hopefully reunite them with their families. 

 

“She's pretty.” Diego's partner, Patch was standing next to him, her hands on her hips as she took in the wall. “It's crazy that all these people are vanishing like this and no idea who's doing this?’’

 

Diego dropped his hand from the board, anger coursing through his body. 

 

Ten weeks Diego had been after them, and ten weeks he hasn't found not one clue. The crime scene was always spotless. Not a single hair or shred of DNA left behind. 

 

“No. Not much connects the victims except for their age. Other than that, I don't have a clue.” 

 

"Di…" Patch placed a hand on Diego's shoulder. She knew better than anyone how these cases get to him. He wouldn't rest until this guy was caught. 

 

"I know. I'm gonna head out and grab a bite, you wanna join me?" 

 

Patch shook her head. "Dinner plans with the wife. Next time?" 

 

Diego grinned, "Yeah next time, and you're paying." 

 

"Got it. And don't let this get to you." 

 

"Of course." 

 

"I mean it, Di. Head down to Mick's and get a greasy burger and a few drinks and relax. This will only drive you crazy." 

 

                                           **

 

Klaus walked the streets as he did every night. A red boa around his neck, his black leather pants and since it wasn't that cold out, he didn't wear a shirt and that only made his night with clients better than before. 

 

He just finished up with a man that he hoped to never see again and he passed by a few of the other people on the street. Most of them being his own friends and some that envied of the way that their own patrons would prefer the company of Klaus. 

 

It wasn't his fault that be would do things not everyone else would. 

 

He shouldn't be out, not alone, however. Not after what happened to his sister. 

 

Three weeks ago his sister Vanya had been working the streets with him and she had gone off with one of Klaus' regulars. 

 

It had also been the last time that he saw her. 

 

Klaus passed a diner, his stomach growled and he was grateful that he had some cash on him. He wouldn't starve tonight.

 

Klaus fixed his clothes and headed inside. He might find another potential client inside. 

 

It was stuffy, smokey and seemed right out of a 50s movie. Klaus found a seat in the far back. He stripped his neck of the boa and picked up a menu. 

 

There was a cop in the distance, pouring over files. Klaus figured if he was in the place, then maybe he could convince the cop to help him. 

 

That, and for the first time in awhile Klaus found a cop attractive. 

 

Klaus picked up his boa and began walking towards the cop. He didn't look up from his papers and Klaus plopped down next to him. 

 

"Not interested." The cop said with a snide tone. Normally Klaus would take offense, but he caught sight of the files on the table. Too many pretty men and women. 

 

The cop flipped a page and Klaus froze. 

 

"Vanya." Klaus reached for the paper only to have the cop grab his wrist tightly. 

 

The cop looked up and Klaus saw his dark brown eyes, filled with loss and anger.

 

"What?'' The cop asked. He shut the folder. 

 

"Vanya. That's my sister Vanya. She went missing three weeks ago." 

 

The cop opened the folder again and pulled out the picture that Klaus had seen. He held it up. 

 

"We didn't have a name for this one. No one had any information on her.''

 

Klaus rolled his eyes. "That's a lie! I went to the precinct every day and some prick at the front desk refused to take my statement just because my sister was a prostitute,  that's no reason to treat us like that. I should have him fired."

 

The cop shook his head. "Forget that right now. Where was the last place you saw your sister?" 

 

"Oh? Do you care?" Klaus sat back in his chair, arms crossed. 

 

"I always care. I didn't have a name for her. Now I do. She's just as important than the others. Her brother---" 

 

A leading, the cop wanted a name and Klaus wasn't even sure if he should. This could end badly after the investigation but there was something about the cop and the way he looked at Klaus. 

 

"Klaus." 

 

"I'm Diego. And Klaus I will help you find your sister and everyone else. I promise. Now can you tell me about the night she vanished?" 

 

                                           ××

 

Klaus normally didn't trust cops and he didn't know why he was trusting Diego but he found himself walking behind the man as they head to Diego's apartment. 

 

It's small, stuffy and there were takeout containers littering the floor. A half dead plant sits in the window and to anyone else it definitely looks like a bachelor pad instead of one of a cop. 

 

"Take a seat. I'll order pizza. There's beer in the fridge and then you can tell me everything." 

 

Klaus plopped down on the couch, he yelped, his back hitting something and Diego turned red in the face. Klaus reached, his own expression mirrored Diego's. 

 

A dildo. 

 

"Um, I'm sorry for that." Diego snatched the toy out of his hand and stuffed it into one of the drawers. 

 

Klaus smirked. "No worries at all. Everyone needs a little stress reliever." 

 

Diego blushed, "Yeah. Um, so maybe we should get started." 

 

Diego dropped next to Klaus. He picked up a notepad and a pen. 

 

"My services aren't free." Klaus crossed his legs and sat back against the chair. 

 

"I'm feeding you and there's beer." 

 

"I'm still a prostitute. If I'm not getting arrested or you're not letting me suck you off then…." 

 

Diego sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a fifty dollar bill. "Now tell me what you know." 

 

Klaus took the bill from Diego. "I last saw her she was getting into the car with one of my regulars. I trust him, trusted him because he was one of my best. Always treated me with respect." 

 

"Alright. Who is the guy?" 

 

"Luther Hargreeves." 

 

Diego froze. His hand hovered over the notepad. 

 

"Hargreeves, as in Reginald Hargreeves? The richest man in the world?" 

 

"The son. Not daddy. Daddy didn't have to pay for what he wanted but the son, he always stopped by and I was always the one that he chose. However that day he picked Vanya. It was her first time out and I didn't think---" Klaus grew quiet. His hands balled into fists and Diego placed a hand over Klaus'. 

 

"It's not your fault. You didn't know." 

 

A tear slipped down Klaus' cheek. "But why? All the times that Luther came to me nothing had ever happened. But the one time that Vanya goes out, she gets kidnapped. It's my  _ fault. _ " 

 

"No. It isn't. Look. I'm going to put a bolo out for Luther Hargreeves and--" 

 

"And what? They're fucking rich. If Luther did kidnap my sister along with all those other people you can't do a damn thing and you know that." 

 

Diego put the notepad down and sighed. "I know. But they can't get away with this. If they are the ones,  they have to pay for this. And I will make them see justice." 

 

Klaus wiped his tears away. 

 

"If you say so." 

 

The pizza arrived and the two of them ate in silence. Diego came up with what he was going to say to his captain to get a warrant and by the time that he finished, Klaus had fallen asleep on the couch. 

 

He didn't have the nerve to move him and found a blanket to wrap around him. 

 

Did he finally have his lead? By some stroke of luck? 

 

He thought so. 

 

  * •



 

When Klaus woke up the following morning he wasn't in a hotel. He wasn't on the street and Diego was nowhere to be found. Klaus rolled out of bed. A bed that he didn't remember getting into. 

 

He walked towards the fridge and found a note attached to it. 

 

_ Took the information down to the station for a warrant. Hopefully they approve it and we can start looking for your sister and everyone else. There are leftovers in the fridge if you don't feel like cooking something. Be back soon - Diego _

 

Klaus took the note off the fridge and sat it on the counter. He didn't feel like cooking but he also didn't feel like eating leftover pizza. 

 

But one would have to do. 

 

He peeked inside the fridge and found bacon, eggs, and cheese and there was bread on the counter. He could make a breakfast sandwich and enjoy a cup of coffee. 

 

He probably should make something for Diego as well, whenever he got back. 

 

So he cooked one for the cop, setting in the microwave until he got home and waited. He spent a good two hours in front of the television until Diego burst through the door. 

 

Obviously pissed off. 

 

He tossed his bag onto the floor and stomped through the living room until he was at the kitchen. Diego didn't say a word. 

 

"How did it go?" Klaus asked once Diego plopped down next to him. He had a beer in hand and the sandwich that he had made for him. 

 

A grunt. 

 

"Not that good, eh?" 

 

"No. Fuck no. Hargreeves has everyone in his pocket. They wouldn't let me get the search warrant." 

 

Klaus frowned. "So what does that mean?" 

 

"It means that I can't legally search the Hargreeves compound for your sister."

 

"Illegally?" 

 

"We're searching for your sister." 

 

                                             ○○

"Stay behind me." Diego pushed Klaus behind him. Klaus could sense that the cop was upset by the fact that Klaus didn't stay in the car like he was supposed to, because honestly? Reginald fucking Hargreeves, one of the richest men in the world kidnapped not only a bunch of people but his sister and what for? Klaus had no idea. 

 

"I think that we should we should stay together. What  If someone comes up behind me and gets me? What use would that have done?" 

 

Diego rolled his eyes and sighed. Klaus smiled when Diego reached into his sock and pulled a small knife out. He handed it to Klaus. 

 

"I'm sure that you can use that right?" 

 

Klaus took the knife from Diego and held it tight. "Of course." 

 

"Please try not to get killed. You're not supposed to be here. Fuck.  _ I'm _ not supposed to be here. They didn't go for the warrant. This is off the books and we're fucked if anyone finds out." 

 

"Yeah, yeah I know. Goodness, I know. Don't have to repeat yourself." 

 

The Hargreeves mansion was much more secured in the daytime than anything. There was a guard at every entrance but other than that, no one was around. 

 

Not one sight of either Reginald or Luther. 

 

"Maybe they're asleep." Klaus said. The two of them snuck around the compound, luckily the guards seemed too distracted and they found a section that was completely unguarded. 

 

"I doubt that. But Reginald had never been0 one to make appearances in the day time. We only see him at night." Diego added. 

 

Klaus nodded. "Luther only met up with me at night." 

 

The section that was unguarded held small rooms. Diego looked inside one of the windows and his heart sped up. 

 

"Klaus." 

 

"What?"

 

Klaus stood next to Diego and his eyes widened. 

 

"Vanya!" Klaus shouted. He tried in vain to pull on the door but nothing. His sister, Klaus was His sister was asleep on the bed and Klaus was relieved she seemed unharmed.

 

"I need to get in there and I need to check on her to make sure that she's okay." 

 

Diego placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder. "And we will. But right now we need to be quiet before we alert someone. Stay here. I'm gonna look for the others and maybe try and find a way inside the room. Just don't move okay?" 

 

Klaus nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. Hurry back, please." 

 

Diego gave Klaus one final look before he ran off, leaving him alone with a desperate look at his sister.

 

**Klaus**

 

Klaus technically listened to Diego, he stayed put up until he saw Vanya stir on the bed. He couldn't wait for Diego to come back and he needed to get to her right away. 

 

Thanks to years on the street, and the knife in his hands he managed to get inside the room and rushed towards Vanya. 

 

"Sis, hey. Vanya?" Klaus ran a hand down Vanya's cheek, she seemed to respond to that. Her eyes shot open and Klaus jumped back just a little. 

 

Her eyes were red. 

 

"Klaus?" 

 

Klaus shook himself out of his daze and rushed back to her side. He wrapped his hands in hers. 

 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm here. I looked for you Van. I told you that I always would. What's wrong with your eyes? Did they dope you up or something?"

 

Vanya's voice came out shaky and she tried to sit up. Klaus helped her, he pushed one of the pillows behind her. 

 

"I'm hungry. So very hungry." 

 

Klaus looked around the room to try and find something that he could give Vanya to eat and all he found were empty bags. 

 

"I can't sneak out and get you something. Too many guards out there." 

 

Vanya shook her head. "You're here." 

 

Her eyes flashed, turned into slits and fangs extended from her mouth. 

 

Klaus jumped back again, moving until he was pressed against the wall. 

 

What the hell? 

 

"Vanya?" 

 

She moved slowly off the bed. She was still weak but had strength to move towards Klaus. 

 

"Just help me out. Please." 

 

**Diego**

 

He found them, just not how he had anticipated it and though he was devastated, at least Diego could tell the families that they at least had a body. 

 

"Klaus everyone is--- I found them but…." Diego stopped when he didn't see Klaus but saw the door opened. 

 

Diego pulled out his weapon and pushed the door slowly open. He peeked inside and found Klaus, sitting there with Vanya on the bed. 

 

He looked sad. She looked sated. 

 

"I'm sorry, Diego." 

  
  
  
  



End file.
